The Beginning to and End
by Tara-manifesta
Summary: What if our sweet dependable Seth Clearwater had a love before his change? What if he pushed her away? What if she came back? But not alone? What if he imprints on someone? Her or someone else? Seth/OC Seth finally Imprints!


It's been two years. Two complete years and I am moving back. Who would have thought my life would have turned out the way it has? Last time I was home was when I was 16. I was so happy back then. Nothing could bring me down, well until that night. That night was the night that sealed my fate. Leaving me lonely and devastated, that is, until I welcomed a little one into my life.

I looked around the room I was in, the room I called mine for two years. The room my mother dragged me to when she found out I was pregnant. Oh, how I resent her for it. In some ways I am glad she did. My child's father had just told me that I could never see him again and that I had to stay away from him, that there was no way for him and I to be together. However, I always wonder if he would have changed his mind if he found out that his girlfriend of three years was two months pregnant with his child. I don't know if it would have. I wish it could have. I have known my baby's father since we were in dippers. He and I grew up together. We did everything together.

Then one day he left and my mother told me to pack my things and get in our truck. My life was perfect for 16 years. Great friends that my boyfriend and I shared, a great house that was just down from the beach, a school where I knew everyone, a big family that we all created, well except for my mother. She was always cooped up in the house or at work. Ever since my father died when I was 10, my mother has never been the same, she became isolated from everyone she knew. I had everything until that night.

Now I am 18 and moving back home. My mother doesn't like my choice of moving back, but I want to make my own choices now since I am old enough that I don't have to live with her choices.

I look over at my 17 month old son and smile. He looks so much like his father. My heart clenches every time I am reminded of him which is very often. It hurts me to know that his father wasn't there for his first crawl, first step, first run, first tooth, or for his first cry into this world. I remember crying at night during my months of being pregnant with him because his father wouldn't be there for him while he grew up.

That's why I am going back. To give his father the chance my mother didn't want him to have, the chance to get to know his son and watch him grow and to be there for him. I just hope his wants to be there in his life. I don't care if he hates me for not telling him, I just want him to have his chance with his son. The chance he should have had 17 months ago or even two years ago.

"He told you he didn't want you, Ronnie." My mother has never been the kind of person to be remorseful when arguing. It wasn't her thing, it how she always got her way. Not today though. Today was the day I took my own chance, made my own choice. Today was the day I reunited with my family.

I turned to my mother while switching my son to my left arm. I glared at her. If there was one thing I got from my mother, it was the stubborn quality that I have became a pro at. I signed. "He never even knew about Shane. If so he would have wanted to be there for him. I am not going to deny him anymore time away from his son than he already has, mother." I said, though I was not sure how completely true the statement was, I still didn't know if he knowledge of his son would have changed anything.

"How can you go back to that life? After everything that has happened, everyone is going to look at you differently. They are going to look at you like you are scum. Someone that never thought a father should have known about the child that was growing inside you." Her voice was full of hatred, for who I don't know, but it didn't change my mind a bit.

"No." I snapped. "They are going to look at you like that. They will look at me like a mother trying to do the right thing." I finished as I turned and walked out of the door and down to my car. I was hoping and wishing that they wouldn't turn away from me and deny me the chance to explain myself. I never knew them to be the type of people to turn their backs on the ones they loved, I just pray that nothing has change about that.

It was a fair drive from California to Washington. I never once look back at the house that was occupied by my mother. It took a lot of stops of changing dippers, feeding my son and me, and filling up on gas to get us to our destination, La Push, Washington. Not the best place in the United States for weather but for family there wasn't a better place at all.

Once I reached the house that I use to live in with my mother and father, I parked the car and stepped out breathing in fresh air, I was home. I looked back in the car to see my son sleeping. I smiled at him. How innocent a little person could be. I love how much he looks like his father. Even when he sleeps. I turned so I looked down the road. I saw the house that belongs to his mother. I am amazed at how much it looks the same. Standing in the drive way looking at his house I could not shake the feeling that something was missing, something very important.

Luckily I had the thought as to call for help moving so I had assistance from the local movers so I didn't have to do everything by myself while watching my son. As soon as we got settled in I put Shane down in his crib to finish sleeping while I finish furnishing our house. The house was a beautiful grey color with a little bit of red on the top half, just enough room for me and my son with maybe a guest or two. Not too much room but just enough.


End file.
